Kill or be Killed
by oldmanshuckle
Summary: Maximus, a bodyguard of King Arthur, wants to avenge his murdered "father". He goes around Runescape avoiding murder attempts with his buddy Father to bring an end to the corruption in Runescape once and for all.
1. Death of a King by the hands of a cousin

Just so you don't freak out this will be like Runescape in real life. That means once you die you don't wake up at Lumbridge!!!! R&R. Thanks and enjoy.

A cool breeze swept the air. Maximus's cape swept behind him. His shining Saradomin Armor shining in the sun. He wore no helmet and only wielded a dragon dagger. However, he was one of the best fighters in the world. He worked for King Arthur of Varrock Castle. He was a loyal defender and a bodyguard of King Arthur himself. On occasions where King Arthur was busy Maximus always visited his best friend Father. Maximus was a level 113.

Beside him was Father. He had no name. He grew up in a church and has no name. Because he spends his day praying and burying bones he got his prayer all the way to 99. Although he was not strong he had the highest prayer in the world. He also had the highest summoning. His summoning level is 99. Of course working in a church produced that summoning level. Father only wore some Shade Robes (a gift from Maximus), a holy symbol, a bronze mace (for some protection), and a holy book in his left hand. He used it for rituals during marriages. He was combat level 28 however he was the smartest person in all of Gielnor.

One unfathomable thing occurred one morning. While Maximus was off duty and going to visit Father the goblins aided with hill giants attacked Varrock Castle. No big threat as the soldiers of Varrock outnumber the Hill giants and the goblins can be slain with little or no difficulty. The battle turned. After several thumps giant green giants came. The deadly Moss Giants aided with a human warrior. These were the times where most people were not strong. Most people had combat levels of 20 to 30. The max was 40. It was surprising to see a level 103 human warrior clad in black robes that even covered the face riding on one of the Moss giants.

"Attack," the unknown person yelled as he slipped off into the darkness. The unknown man did a somersault and landed right on his feet. He slowly stalked in to King Arthur's Room himself. SLAM!!! The door cracked against the wall as the unknown person shoved it. The level 30 guards of King Arthur ran to the unknown person. In a quick hand motion the unknown person got a rune dagger from his side and slashed it across one of the guards face. The guard crumbled to the floor. The remaining 6 guards surrounded the unknown warrior. In another quick flick of his wrist he threw the rune dagger hitting one guard straight in the heart. He then got a shortbow from his side and stabbed one guard with a bronze arrow. He grabbed the arrow out of the guard and shot 4 arrows consecutively at the guards killing them all. Not a scratch to the unknown warrior.

The unknown warrior retrieved his rune dagger from the ground. "My favorite weapon," he smugly said. King Arthur although old was a good fighter himself. He was a level 90 and could match up to many people and beat them in fights. King Arthur also had a big advantage. Arthur was clad in rune armor and the unknown warrior wore nothing but silk Shade Robes.

"Unum Kebab Le Siam," the warrior mumbled. Sacrificing all of his 60 prayer points he prayed to Zamorak and 6 Shade souls sent by Lord Zamorak was going to aid him.

"Just wanted to show off, you little weak old king!"

"You son of a ....." The king had no time to finish his sentence as the Shades all attacked him at once. The warrior removed his hood and the king had enough time to glance at the warriors green hair and clean well shaven face.

"Rehtaf Waa, my cousin, how could you…" and the kings eyes slowly closed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hum Yeah…." The chorus sung. The tomb of the beloved King Arthur was placed in the ground.

"We are now here to pray to King Arthur. His life was a full one and quite a successful one too…" Father rambled on. The crowd was wiping tears, but the one who cried the most was Maximus. He was like a son to Arthur and Arthur was like a father to him. Arthur was Maximus' life and Maximus was going to do everything in his power to fully avenge and murder the murderer. And when he did Maximus knew what he was going to say and do. He was going to say 2 words, how ironic, and he was going to spit on the murderer, a huge sign of disrespect.

The ceremony gave way. People sang and cried. People hugged and laughed in tears. Soon the ceremony was over and a new king had to be crowned. Many people looked up to Maximus to be the king but he turned down the offer. People begged and pleaded but Maximus knew what he had to do. Soon the new king Slade Ukiah was crowned. Slade was a level 80 with strong skills and highly experienced. Only second to Maximus. Maximus heavy at heart for having to close down a well run church walked over to Father's home.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rehtaf walked into the dark alleyway. After recharging his prayer points and then saying a prayer to a locked door the gates opened. There was one elf, one human, and a hell lot of Zombies, Hill Giants, Moss Giants, Shades, Skeletons, Hell Hounds, Demons (including imps), and Ghosts. The monsters were all normal. The elf was level 96 with 99 ranged and defence and 94 health. The human was a mage and had 99 mage and defence and 94 health.

"So boss, what next," the elf asked.

"Execute plan 2. Release the Lesser Demons!" Nothing was heard except a crackling maniac laughter.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maximus walked over to Father's church. Father was gently sobbing at Arthur's tomb. Father was just as close to Arthur as Maximus was. Maximus was so concerned about his own depression that he forgot about others. Mentally he slapped himself as he walked to the sobbing Father.

In a comforting way (or so Maximus thought) he placed his hand on Father's shoulder. Shocked Father jumped off his chair, tripped in mid air, and landed right on hard pavement. Large pools of blood was on the floor (or so Maximus thought). Father got up and slapped Maximus right on the face.

"You dumbwit, you made me fall on the ritual I was giving Arthur!" Father screamed. Maximus mouthed an O before explaining to Father the situation. After a lengthy story of his emotions Father finally sat down on the floor shaking his head in disbelief.

"You want me, to come with you, across all Gielnor, to avenge Arthur, even though I can't fight?" Father asked after a lot of pauses.

"Well yes, you are my only friend. And I will guard you with my life. We are brothers. If you die I well ran past revenants and jump into the volcano in the Wildy. Please come with me!" Maximus pleaded.

"Fine, I will…" Father just sighed and walked with Maximus.

"Where to first?"

"I have clues to who killed Arthur. We just have to go around town and ask who in the world would buy a bronze arrows with a golden shaft," Maximus said. And so the duo went from store to store demanding answers.

To be Continued…

Review if you like it. Review if you want me to post Chapter 2-5. Review if you don't like it. Review if you want your RS character to appear in my story!!


	2. Robbing Hood

Beware: Some names are taked directly from The Lord of the Rings. Someone should really make a crossover of the lord of the rings and runescape. The setting of runescape and the character classes fit into the lord of the rings so nicely.... but thats just me.

Maximus and Father walked from Varrock to Lumbridge to Al Kharid. No one sold any gold shaft arrows. They were giving up. They held their head down in shame when Maximus remembered that Robin Hood sold gold shafts to worthy people. Robin Hood however resided in a ghost town and whoever went there could not leave the town. He did not tell Father that.

So the little mini group trudged off the visit the Wizard of Oz. Just kidding. They went to Port Phasymatys. Around the way several unnatural beings rose up from the ground. They held their hands high in the air.

"OOOO" they moaned.

"There's only 20 of them. I get 10 you get 10," Maximus said. In a quick short hop Maximus withdrew a dragon dagger. Using a special attack he swiped one in the face, one through the chest, and one right clean through the neck. He kicked one zombie, his foot going right through and he ripped his foot out which came clean off the top of the zombies head. In another second interval he jumped up in the air kicking 2 heads off of 2 zombies using some ancient arts he learned. Then he withdrew 3 bronze daggers which he threw in unison killing 3 of the remaining zombies. With one last slash he killed the last zombie.

Father used his seal and summoned a wolf. The wolf was superior to the zombies and Father was able to command the wolf to kill the zombies. One bite after another the wolf ran through the zombies taking bites out of all of them. Suddenly, all the zombies hit the ground at the same time. Father released the wolf and thrust out his chest in pride.

"I killed the zombies quicker than you did," said Father.

"Shut up…" Maximus moaned. After several more dreadful long boring walks they finally came to Robin Hood's little hut.

"Wow, this place stinks," joked Father. Maximus slapped Father right across the face lightly and walked into the room. Robin Hood was in his rocking chair sobbing.

"Ummm, I think we should leave…" Maximus said. Robin Hood jumped off his chair, did a flip and landed right on his feet.

"Like my acting?" Robin Hood asked. Father just nodded in awe. "So, watcha guys want. I'll sell you hats and golden shafted arrows. Pick one, I'm not getting any younger," Robin Hood said.

"Well, your customers are. This place is blank," Father said. Maximus slapped Father again, slightly harder this time. Robin Hood laughed in amusement.

"Maybe I killed all of them," Robin snickered.

"Maybe you did," Maximus said, "did anyone come over and request some golden shafted arrows with the initials R W?"

"Someone sure did!"

"Where might I find him?"

"In the woods, I'll show you!" With a click of the hells Robin Hood turned around and walked out the door. He mentioned for the others to follow. Robin Hood was strong. With 100 range, 99 hp, 75 def, 70 attack, 29 strength and at combat level 92 he was not to be reckoned with. He walked with a long stride. In a few seconds Robin already led them deep into the woods. He turned around to the duo and blew his bugle. Suddenly, twenty level 50 archers and warriors came out of the trees.

"Give me your money and no one gets hurt," Robin cheerfully cried.

"One on One," Maximus demanded.

"Two on Two," Robin said and motioned for his buddy Little John to walk over to him. Little John was not to be underestimated either. He had stats worthy of warriors those days. He had 70 all combat stats at a boastful combat level of 98. Maximus nodded and told Father to come next to him. "Fight to the Death!" Robin yelled before drawing his golden shaft arrow and shooting it at Father. Father motioned a prayer and a shield of light drew before Father's eyes and the arrow bounced harmlessly back.

"Stupid Piety or whatever you're doing," Little John mumbled.

"It's a secret prayer. I know 3 of them. Saradomin's Shield, Zamorak's Spear, and Guthix's Counter. Only I know how to do them," Father bragged. Suddenly he said another prayer and a red spear rose over Father's head. It thrust down at Little John stabbing John with a blast of red infrared energy. Little John moaned before getting back up. Little John rose his sword and charged. He swiped at Father who mumbled another prayer. A green barrier rose between Little John and Father. The blow bounced harmlessly off the barrier. But because Guthix was the god of balance the damage that was going to be done got split both ways. Father collapsed at exhaustion but Little John was still standing. Father summoned a Bunyip who recovered Father to full hit points. Then Father summoned a Moss Titan, a high level 139, towering monster. With several swipes the monster fully knocked out Little John. However, due to Father's nice heart Father used up all his prayer points to revive Little John who sat there out of the battle, astounded at his loss to a level 28.

Robin shot several arrows at Maximus. Maximus with quick swipes cut the malleable pure gold into halves and with proceeding quickness was able to cut Robin's Dark Bow in half. Robin then pulled out a Crystal Bow. With even quicker shots Robin shot beams of energy at Maximus. Maximus ran left and right in a zig zag pattern. Then Maximus ran up a tree, and did a flip to the ground. Robin unaware of the manuveur shot the tree branch. The branch fell down killing some merry gay guys dressed in Lincoln Green and sweeping Robin off his feet who fell collapsed.

"Kill me," Robin choked.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Somewhere in a land far away...

"Bad news boss," the old mage said.

"What is it Gandolf?" Rehtaf asked.

"Robin Hood, looks like he's gonna spill some beans," Gandolf chuckled.

"Want me to kill Robin Hood for you. May get my range up to level 100,"the elf asked.

"Thank you Legolas but I will do it myself," Rehtaf chuckled. Retrieving two lesser demons from the cage he opened up the head quarter gates and proceeded on his mission.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maximus drew his dagger up to Robin's throat but could not find the strength to kill the master of the arrows and bows. Robin was the only human to reach up to 100 range naturally. Elves could naturally reach all their stats to 100. Giants could reach all their stats to 150's (but their stupidity made up for their brawn), and dragons could level all their stats to the 200's. Some dragons could raise all their levels to 1000's (but with the right technology and armor any dragon could be slayed). Maximus would feel guilty killing the master of the bow. Suddenly a black robed figure appeared riding on lesser demons. Angered at seeing Robin Hood in a state of despair (because anyone in a state of despair would do anything to save their own life) shot a giant beam of Magic at Robin Hood. Little John who devoted his life to Robin Hood jumped in the beam's way and he got struck instead. Robin Hood angry as hell to see his friend dead, retrieved his abyssal whip and started whipping the demons back to hell. Maximus then tossed over to Robin his crystal bow. Anyone in their right state of mind would never want to be near Robin Hood when he's holding a crystal bow.

"Retreat," Rehtaf shouted. In a desperate attempt to save his own life he jumped off the shoulders of his companions and ran away in a full sprint. How ironic he thought. Now he was the one in despair getting shot at the one he wanted to murder. He chuckled with a maniac laughter into the forest. Revenge will be mine he thought.

To be Continued...

Who is this man. What does he want to do. Why does he want revenge. Find out in 2 years.


End file.
